The invention relates to a device for crimping large filament groups, consisting of a channel for moving filaments in a surrounding gas stream to which a barred cage as a compressing chamber is concentrically attached.
It has been shown to be particularly economical if in the post treatment of the filaments many filament bands are brought together. The crimping provides difficulties in the process, as with an increasing number of filaments the compressing chamber must become larger, in which process there results in the compressing chamber the known meandering deposit, as a result of which predominantly large crimping arcs result with which the desired effect is no longer to be achieved in the thread produced therefrom.
A device for texturing is known in which a conical extension of a nozzle changes over directly into a cylindrical compressing chamber, which consists of round bars arranged at a distance from each other along the exit outlet.
The disadvantage of this device consists in that it is only suitable for crimping with yarn titres up to 3,000 dtex. Post treatment of each individual filament band is however economically too expensive.